Happily Never After
by Suchan and Twelve
Summary: AU. Take a trek back in time to the middle ages where a servant has fallen in lurve with one of the upper class...Slash herein. Thou hast been warne'd. COMPLETE WITH EPILOGUE!
1. Nightmare Come True

Happily Never After A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

_By Suchan deFamine_

**Warnings: **Slash further in.

**Ratings:** PG-13 just to be safe. I don't do the lemony stuff, so it should be safe. Flames about slash will be used to melt your face off and then I will skin you alive. Bottom line is don't do it. Homophobes should burn in hell.

**Notes:** Please note that the names have been changed due to the trek back in time we have taken to set the fairy tale. If you're smart, you can figure out who's who in a snap and won't have to bitch me out going, "omgomgomg!!! y da hell did u change der names?! i cant figger it out!!!" and crap.

**Another note:** I got this idea from ripping my heart to shreds with the thought that no one would ever love me after I finished watching Disney's version of Snow White. So. DRAMA!

**Even another note:** My computer is currently experiencing some Spyware/Adware/Trojan horse problems, so the quickedit is not working for me. If you find any unmarked scene changes, it's probably their fault, but let me know anyway. Thanks in advance.

**oOoOoOoOo******

Happily Never After: Chapter 1 Nightmare Come True 

**oOoOoOoOo******

There was a time, long ago, when dreams came true and you could live happily ever after with your true love. That was a very long time ago. Things change over time.

As has this.

No more can a girl wish for true love and have their Prince Charming come sweep them off their feet. Usually, they get a rat who looks like an angel and lies like Kerry.

Just once, though, just _once_, I wish this type of fantasy could become a reality for me.

**oOo******

He wasn't an ordinary boy. He was upper-class. High-ranking. His father was in with the Baron of Garent. Family just _rolled_ in gold.

And his eyes were like the clouds on a rainy day, or the sea after a storm. When he was angry, his face flushed to the colour of a rose blossom…but usually like snow, pale…and beautiful. Pointed, like ice, and he was just as cold.

His hair like dusty straw but much less ordinary. Shone like silver mixed with gold.

I could see that he was so unhappy, trapped inside these drafty stone walls. I wanted to make him smile again.

That smile was what I lived for, strove for. Like the sun coming out after the rain, a break from the contempt and the cold veneer of the upperclassmen. But he never smiled at me.

I wanted him, so badly. But I was told it was wrong. I was not allowed to love one of the upper class, since I was but a lowly peasant working in the castle.

And especially not allowed, forbidden, to love another man.

**oOo******

Any other day I would have been outside milking the cows and the goats, and then retreated inside to help Mother with her spinning. But it was his birthday, and the kitchen was already in an uproar trying to prepare the dinner feast which would be served that night at a ball.

The ball was held by his parents, the Baron and Baroness Yolfam, to announce his engagement to a young maiden of a great wealthy family from the east. Yes, it tore my heart to pieces, but I would be whipped if I stopped to cry to my heart's content. And it has already been decided. I could not change the course of destiny even if I felt I could.

**oOo******

"Roland! Hurry up with those potatoes!"

"Yes, Mother." I was peeling red potatoes as fast as I could so that they could be roasted for the coming dinner. The other servants acted strangely around me. I could tell they were either scared of me because of the freckles on my face, punishment for being out in the sun too much, or because of the rumour that had been floating about lately, that I was involved in a violent murder.

Which wasn't true of course, but it kind of hurt that they would think so badly of me.

I just hope that no one found out that I was falling, every day, more deeply in love ...with _him._

**oOo******

End Chapter One.

**oOo******

OOOOOOOoo. I can't wait to write more, this is going to be fun. ::dances:: Comments please?

And let me know if you find some typo/grammatical error in my manuscript! Danke!


	2. Trading Spaces

Happily Never After A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

_By Suchan deFamine_

_Chapter 2_

**Warnings: **Slash, as usual. Can't have a good HP romance without some slash, eh? As usual, flames will be used to melt your face off.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Notes: **….can't think of any. But whatever you do, fellow Americans, remember: Kerry is SCARY. Do not vote for that lying, botox-filled flubbernugget….that's all I had, sorry. --;

**Another note:** HEY! I found out the quick edit is suddenly working for this chapter, but not for the other. W00p! :D

**Disclaimer:** (and this goes for every other chapter of this story) I do not own HP. If I did, it would all be one big RWDM romance with a little Blaise Zabini/Seamus Finnigan on the side. And then I'd be living in an old, crumbly German castle with my track star husband, a rickety cat named Hazel, my young, tall, dark and handsome butler, and we'd have this steamy love affair in the tower overlooking the lake …and a typewriter. To do some actual writing, of course. ::giggle::

PS. THANKS TO EVERYRONE WHO REVIEWED! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER HP FF, Cram Session! THX!

Silver: xO;; ONWARDS!

**oOoOoOoOo******

Happily Never After: Chapter 2 Trading Spaces 

**oOoOoOoOo******

Night finally fell upon the castle of the Yalfoms, and not a single soul was still. Everyone was about, either arriving to the party, preparing the meal or practicing for their entertainment piece.

The acrobats from a neighbouring city were flipping down the dungeon hallway, where no one was present to watch. The minstrel called Gareth sat by the fire and helped me roast a giant hog.

"You know, this cooking bit is more relaxing than trying to play that wretched instrument."

I stared at him. "You don't like to play?"

The minstrel sighed and gazed into the flames. "I wish I could be doing something else. I have been playing the same song for ten years now, on the same fiddle. I want something new, but have no other talent."

"You seem to be doing well with the pig."

A small smile flickered at his lips. "It's not the hardest task in the world."

An idea began to take place in the back of my mind. But it was crazy, would never work. But even to see him tonight would be…

Without another thought, I heard myself say, "We could trade places." _FOOL!_

As the spit turned slowly around and around, Gareth watched his hands. His face contracted in thought. "Do you know how to play?"

Obviously, no.

But I was desperate. "Can you teach me?"

The minstrel shook his head. "I do not think so, Roland. Even a few simple notes would take a night of practice and I only know one song."

"I can play a flute." He grinned at this.

"Well?"

"Well enough so that I would not be exposed as a mere kitchen servant."

"We have a deal, young Roland. I will stay and complete your culinary tasks, and you will go into the hall at the eighth hour and play your flute for the guests."

With all the extra help for the feast, I would not be missed and Gareth would not be discovered to be where he should not.

Now. If only I could relinquish my fear of playing my instrument in front of others.

**oOoOoOo******

I slipped out of the kitchen door silently and ran back to my family's small hut near the garden. No one was inside, and I reached my small trunk, containing everything I myself owned, and recovered the dusty flute, abandoned a year ago once Baron Yalfom forbade me to play again, and told me that I should "be spending more time working and less on your own wretched life." Pleasant fellow.

Shaking, I lifted the instrument to my lips and began my favourite tune. Notes creaked out of the battered flute unsteadily. Outside, a cat began to howl. So maybe I wasn't the world's best flutist. I was only in need of some practise.

I played a few of the songs I knew again. They began to sound better. Hurriedly, deciding I had had enough practice, I ran out of the house and back into the kitchen, through a secret door where I was to meet Gareth.

The minstrel-turned-chef was trying an apron about his middle and indicated the musician's garb askew on a barrel of aged burgundy wine. I donned these garments and reclaimed my flute.

A mutual sigh was had and I felt my stomach become fluttery with nervousness. Gareth smiled lopsidedly at me, but I couldn't smile back.

What in God's holy name was I doing?

**oOoOoOoOo******

End Chapter Two.

**oOoOoOoOo******

Comments? Ja? Toll. Danke shön.


	3. A Princess Interferes

**_Happily Never After_**

_A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

_By Suchan deFamine_

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13 for the slash contained within.

**Warnings:** Slash, flute-playing, and unquenchable desire for the one thing Roland is told he can never have!!

Roland/Ron: So good, you want it bad!

Suchan: No more LaRosas for you.

Roland/Ron: ;.;

* * *

**Notes:** I've been having a hard time cracking down on writing with homework and computer being all effed up, but I'll try and update as much as I can.

**Another note:** I'm thinking about displaying poetry on my site, so if you've got something you'd like to submit, let me know.

I thank you guys so much for reading this, because Cram Session never really took off, and I'm thinking about just deleting it.

**Hats off to: Cara, SpyofSorrow, Birdy444, NZ-Juxtapose, Sucker4RedHeads, cRudEdly, Ladybug11, I Heart DM 11, and Strange Mi ! Thanks so much for reviewing, you've got my spirit up and I think I may just finish this story!**

* * *

Silver: C'mon, vaminos! Everybody, let's go!

Suchan: No more Dora the Explorer for you.

Silver: ;.; Aww.

* * *

OOoOoOoOo

_**Happily Never After : Chapter 3**_

_APrincess Intereferes_

OOoOoOoOo

After the fifth course, I was to take my place in the hall and play for the guests. It was nearly time. The great banquet hall, taking up nearly a third of the entire castle, was placed neatly in the centre of the fortress, with only a hallway leading to the out-of-doors, one leading to the kitchen, and one leading to God knows where.

A great smattering of applause fluttered up from the people and through the door as the fifth course was brought out. Gareth nodded to me, and I waited a minute before appearing around the other side of the door.

I nearly turned around and barreled straight home, but only one thing held me in place: him.

oOoOo

I saw those velvet grey eyes turn my way when the great wooden door creaked open on its ancient bronze hinges. But there was no emotion in them.

There never was. Not after his mother had died and Baron Yalfom had taken a new wife, a dreadful, spiteful, beautiful woman by the name of Lavender. To outsiders it would appear that she loved him like her own son, but no one saw what happened behind closed doors.

She cursed him, downgraded him, even once I saw her slap him in the face. She hated him. His father was distant and cold. There was no love in this household.

I wanted to fix that, but there was no possible, moral way. I had to admire from afar, like a jewel set under glass. Like tonight.

The conversations slowed to an occasional mumble, like, "Pass the salt," and whatnot. From a crack in the door, Gareth gave me a nod. I headed out into the hall and began my song. The silver flute trembled with each step I took, fingers shaking with fear.

The only thing in my mind was: _Please do not let me slip up._

The Baron was staring at me analytically, while the Baroness dug into her potatoes.

_He_ never looked up from his plate and melancholically prodded a potatoe, as if wanting to make it turn into a bird and take him away...maybe those were my thoughts.

As the last note sounded and the vibrations ceased, he looked up at me. Our eyes locked. Something sparked, and I bowed and turned away, striding quickly back to the kitchen door, face burning.

Another minstrel took my place with a fiddle, and I slipped back into the kitchen unnoticed by any but Gareth. He beamed at me. "Well done, Roland! That was the finest tune that has ever reached my ears!"

I nodded. "Thank you," I mumbled.

"If you don't mind too terribly much, I'd like to stay and assume your kitchen duties."

"Of course you may." He patted my shoulder firmly and went back into the steaming kitchen to help a cook who was having trouble with a pot of roasted chicken.

I stole outside and to the garden, where I sat on a rather large, ovular pumpkin to recollect my thoughts. It was there I found I had none to collect.

Except for the Baron's son would be forced to find a lady to marry this night. Then he would be out of my reach forever. During the dancing, I might be able to slip back in.

And then what? Steal him away into the night on horse, travel to a faraway land and...... it was useless. He would never come with me. He was one of them and wouldn't understand how I felt. He thought that men should fancy women, and women men, but never another woman, or a man another man.

Through the willow trees, I spotted a carriage, made of a fine, polished wood with bronze wheels. The horses that pulled it sported fine tethers and reins, encrusted with jewels here and there.

Curious, I stood up and followed the carriage to the entrance of the castle, where it stopped. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen stepped out with the help of a footman, and stared at the castle.

That's when I made my mistake. I stepped out to the right to get a better look, and my soleless minstrel shoe crunched a few dead leaves. The noise caught the attention of the woman.

She stood fearless and tall for a moment before calling out, "Who is there?"

Risky, I appeared out from under the branch and bowed low. "My name is Roland, fair lady. I am but a humble servant in this house."

She relaxed slightly. "Roland," she murmured, testing it. "I am the princess of Denna, from the east, over the Den river."

"My lady."

"Er—please, don't bow any longer. It makes me feel rather awkward." This surprised me. Normally princesses were the "BOW TO ME" types. But I followed the command, and she turned her attention back to the castle. "I assume I am late in coming for the supper?"

"Yes, milady."

"I wonder... should it be in good taste to enter whilst the dancing begins?"

"It should, milady." A small smile flickered on her face.

"Would they finish eating soon?"

At this I thought. "Already the supper should be finished, my lady. You may go inside."

She picked up the hem of her skirt and stepped lightly and lady-like up the stairs to the castle. At the door, where a guard let her in, she turned round to face me.

"Thank you, Roland. I'll not forget you."

I nodded, bade her a good morrow, and sat on the steps after the door had closed again. She was probably after him too. Such a nice lady, but I was still very possessive of him.

I must find a way to stop this.

As a cloud pulled out from in front of the moon, my shadow appeared and whisked through the dark grounds with me in a desperate race against time.

**oOOoOoOoOoOo**

**End Chapter Three.**

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

What did you think? I just now analyzed the next part of the plot, so if something doesn't come together right, PLEASE LET ME KNOW. Danke.

Muahahaha. I just realized, I never thought up a name for the Baron's son... hm....


	4. A Chase

_Happily Never After : A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

_by Suchan deFamine_

**Chapter 4.**

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer: **Poor Roland, Baron Yalfom, Baroness Yalfom, and their son are not mine. However, Gareth, the Princess of Denna, and the current Baroness Yalfom are my own creation, please do not attempt to duplicate them. This will result in your face being melted off and me skinning you alive.

Don't do it.

**Big hugs and thankies to:** Mynona Suo, SpyofSorrow, and Yaukira and everyone else who reviewed for previous chapters!!!

**A note:** Yaukira, darling, Kerry just isn't a very good choice. No politician is. But if you want the lesser of the two evils, go with Bush. And I'm not taking time to discuss politics in here anymore. If you want to do that, please go find a political buddy to chat with for three days.

Thank you.

Okay. Enough blabbering. Let's go.

**oOoOoOoOo**

Happily Never After : Chapter 4 

_A Chase_

**oOoOoOoOo**

The passageway from the garden was locked when I reached it. This meant I would have to go back through the kitchen to get inside.

Mother might notice I was trying to sneak back in and would ask where I'd been. I would have to tell her the truth. I cannot tell a lie worth a pebble.

The kitchen was still buzzing with activity to prepare for the post-ball dessert. I slipped in and took the dungeon hall out to the main corridor. A large entry way opened out into the ballroom, and stairs off to the left led out onto the terrace, now flickering with candles and dew-kissed flowers.

Staring out into the ballroom, I kept to the shadows lest I be seen. My silence was complete, but yet someone still saw me.

He saw me.

I saw him. His face clouded with confusion. The girl he had been dancing with gave an angry huff as she was abandoned.

Dancers were pushed out of the way as he began to give chase after me. I didn't know why I felt the urge to run. Fear, maybe.

But what did I have to lose?

**oOoOo**

I hadn't counted on his agility or great navigational system through the labyrinthine corridors. Once outside, I ran with all my strength in another direction, but something tackled me to the ground.

The breath was knocked from my lungs, but soon after, my attacker rolled me onto my back. It was him. Grey eyes narrowed at me.

"Who are you?" he hissed.

I would have answered him, if I had any air. I was still gasping from the blow.

"Roland."

He scrambled away and sat down on the dewy grass. It was almost a funny sight, a tattered peasant gasping for breath on a castle lawn, watched suspiciously by the son of a Baron, his pants probably soaked from the late dew.

Knees curled up to his chest, he stared at me through the curtain of mussed, mist-blonde hair that framed his face.

I closed my eyes and tried to sit up. My back hurt like the devil, but at least nothing was broken. Upon opening my eyes again, I saw him staring back at me, with a suspicious, almost frightened expression.

"Why did you run?"

I had no answer so I merely shrugged.

He looked to the gates. "Do you work here in the castle?"

"Yes, sir."

"None of this sir, stuff," he said, throwing me a fierce look. "I cannot stand it. I cannot see how they can walk around like puffed-up cockerels and not get sick of themselves." He pulled a blade of grass bitterly out of the wet earth by its roots and flung it off towards the castle.

He caught my eye and gazed sincerely at me for a moment before adding, "Sometimes I wish I was just a commoner."

**oOoOo**

We sat in silence for a moment after that.

I suddenly smiled. "They'll be looking for you soon."

He gave me an odd look. "Yes," he muttered.

"You really don't want to be married off like this, do you?"

Another _Look_. "You certainly are inquisitive. But no, I do not. I feel it is unfair to both myself and the girl I would ultimately have to choose."

"Then come with me."

There was a moment of silence.

"What?"

I stretched out a hand and helped him off the grass. "Come with me. We'll run away. You will not have to be married if it is not your wish. We will go see the world..." I stopped for a minute, and our eyes met, and we saw each other for the first time.

And he smiled. "We would be free."

**oOoOoOoOo**

**End Chapter Four.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

YAY! Thanks so much for reviewing this, guys. This really has my interest sparked now and I've already got the next chapter partially written. I'll try and post it by this week.

Love and candy corn to all thee gathered here!

SdF

(PS. The review button is thy friend!)


	5. Thank yous

Specific Thank-yous to People Who Reviewed Chapter 4: 

**Mark of CTown: **I read your bio and would like to know who's all reading this…but… thanks for reviewing and I'm honoured to be on your Favourite Authors list. Hm… ::takes the hintage:: Alright, one super Charlie Bone slash special coming up…. ::wink:: Here's something to munch upon as you wait for my slow-ass updating… ::gives Mark of CTown a cookie::

**Page of Cups: **Yeah, yeah, yeah…alright. Welp, polls are closed now anyway, so.. shrug But I'm glad you love my story. n.n ::gives cookie!::

**Yaukira:** Yup. They runns't away. ….you counted how many times they lied in the debate? My darling, you have way too much time on your hands. ::gives Yaukira a cookie to occupy her time::

**I Heart DM 11:** Oh, the plot line's gonna get more than cute… it's gonna get super-twisted. ::evil grin:: I love my friend, Meg. She's got me more warped than a book that fell into toilet water… even her mom told me I was warped! Anyway…thank you, dear, for reviewing. ::pats IHDM11's hand and gives her a cookie::

And cookies to everyone else who reviewed because I love you all just oh so much.

Wuv--Suchan


	6. Denna

_Happily Never After : A Harry Potter Fanfiction_

_by Suchan deFamine_

**Chapter Five.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Notes:** ….nothing! Just thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed! But this chapter, you finally get to learn _his_ name! :D

Disclaimer: Roland, I guess, and Baron Yalfom, and his son, and the previous Baroness Yalfom are all JK Rowling's creations. However, the Princess of Denna, the current Baroness Yalfom, Gareth, and anyone else you can't connect to HP is mine.

I own a nice set of all five of the books that are out already, but, unfortunately, that does not mean that I own Harry Potter and "aww 'is fwenz." Hm. Maybe I should try and sneak Stan Turnpike or whatever his name is into the story somehow…

Anyway. Onwards!

**oOoOoOoOo**

Happily Never After : Chapter Five 

****

**oOoOoOoOo**

I heard a whispered inhale behind me. "Wow… it is beautiful…."

We stood on the horse facing south, but the sky was alive in colour, and it was, indeed, the most gorgeous sunset God had ever painted.

"Come. We have much ground to cover before midday," I said softly. I had taken back the reins about two hours prior, so that he could take his turn in resting, having driven through the night while I slept.

His arms still wrapped comfortably around my waist (lest he fall off, of course. Stop looking at me like that!) and the quiet, immaculate head rested on my back. As we journeyed on towards the sun, my thoughts reeled back to the night before.

_The decision had been made. We were leaving this place and never coming back. _

_I was just about to harness a strong, white and brown stallion when I had a sudden thought. I turned to him, standing a few feet behind me with some reins._

_"You know, I don't even really know your name," I said, running my fingers through the horse's mane. "I've only ever called you 'sir' or something of the like."_

_He stared at the leather straps in his grasp and stated, "Just call me Marcus."_

_I smiled. "Alright, Marcus," I replied, checking the saddle. "Let's ride to freedom."_

_We mounted the horse and galloped out of the front gates as fast as Amaranth would carry us…_

I was brought back to reality by Marcus mumbling something aloud in his slumber.

"Nnn… Roland?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere slightly west of the Den river. We should arrive at Denna by midday."

He smiled into my back. "Good. My derriere is aching like anything." And he slept on.

I couldn't help but smile, shake my head, and lead Amaranth farther East.

oOo

I hadn't lied. By the time the sun was over our heads, I could see the front gates of the kingdom of Denna. There we could find rest, food, shelter, and someone could see to Amaranth because I had accidentally harnessed him with Bethseda's reins. She was a petite, golden mare with a narrow nose.

Poor Amaranth must be asphyxiating by now.

The guards stopped us at the gates.

"Halt! You there. What is your business?" one of them snarled.

Behind me, Marcus jolted awake and rubbed his eyes of sleep.

"Begging your pardon sir, but we are only two weary travelers in need of rest and a meal," I said contritely as I could.

"Where from are you?"

"We come from the …the…land of Sentron, from the South." I only hoped that Denna was not currently on bad terms with the Sentroni..

He conferenced with the other one and a moment later they stepped aside and allowed us to pass.

"Go on. There is an inn not too far from the marketplace. You will be able to fill your needs there."

I nodded. "Thank you, sirs. Good day."

They grunted in reply. I heeled Amaranth into motion and we set off past the gate and into the bustling marketplace.

Just as the iron gates were creaking closed, I heard one of the burly guards mutter to the other, "Doesn't he look like one of them Yalfoms?"

"Which one?"

"The blond one, 'ere."

"You say that about everyone, Samson."

SLAM.

"Roland…" I turned slightly to show I was listening. "We are horribly mismatched. You are still wearing your performance costume, and this was my best set of trousers."

"Was?"

"I fell off Amaranth in the forest, remember?"

I smiled wryly. "Ah, yes. Right into that puddle."

"They shall never come clean…"

"We shan't have to worry about that," I assured him. "We will trade our garb for something less…unique, I suppose, so we can blend in with the rest of the people."

He sighed. "One drawback of running away from home, I suppose."

We came to the inn, with a sign above, swinging in the breeze, that read "The Paper Lantern". I stopped Amaranth and helped Marcus down. He was incredibly tiny, and looked as if he had never been exposed to the sun. But his grey eyes flashed happiness, and that was better than the cold, emotionless crystals I had grown accustomed to staring at back at the castle.

"But," I contradicted as I knocked on the door, "there are many more positives, I can assure you."

The door opened and a kindly old lady by the name of Marianna led us to a table and set some soup and bread in front of us. The hardships of our journey were soon forgotten as we settled into the best meal we had had for ages.

oOoOoOo

End Chapter Five.

oOoOoOo

YAY! Let me know how this is coming! And happy halloween, to those of you who choose to celebrate it!....four days late...


	7. Whoever Did That Should Be Hung

Happily Never After: A Harry Potter Fanfiction 

_by Suchan deFamine_

Books Harry Potter Romance Slash AU 

**Rating: **PG-13

**Warnings: **Slash, but if you made it thus far, you already know that.

**Thanks to: Ladybug11** and everyone else who reviewed this story!

And now, the long-awaited chapter six…

oOoOoOo

Happily Never After: Chapter 6 Whoever Did That Should Be Hung. 

**oOoOoOo**

I awoke after a fitful night in the lumpy, yet soft bed in one of the higher rooms in the inn. Moonlight still glimmered against the still, gauzy curtains and highlighted the contour of another being in the other bed, still asleep.

He was breathing deeply, covers pulled over one half of his face and rising and falling with each breath. The moonlight gave his face a rosy tinge, made it more angelic.

But I myself was still restless. Something was wrong. Some weird tingle in the back of my brain, an alarm system, almost. Red flashing lights. Surely no one would have followed us.

And if no one followed us, we would be in no harm. Unless…No. We hadn't been followed. No concerns will be raised when Marcus awakes.

That's final.

oOoOo

The next morning was a hazard. Everyone seemed to still be moving about in their sleep. The waiters and server girls spilled the morning meal, people lay facedown on the tables, even, asleep in their porridge.

It seemed I was the only one awake. Outside I saw bright flashes of colour, but I don't think they were anything. Only my tired mind playing tricks on me. Two men sitting at the next table over were muttering loudly about the news. I strained to hear what they were saying as I slowly stirred my porridge, which was half in the bowl and half on the table due to the half-awake serving girl.

"The Baron of Sequestra…what about 'im?"

"'is son's gone missin'."

"Hmph. Don't surprise me none."

"I heard," the innkeeper cut in, "one of the servants had kidnapped him! Bound his wrists and ankles and carried him away in the dead of night upon a horse!"

A spoon was dropped. "Quite certainly, you are pulling upon my leg."

The whole place was awake now. Conversations about the missing son and his kidnapper flew across the room like motion sensor beams. Marcus stared up at me.

"I heard he was offerin' a reward for whoever caught the kidnapper and returned 'im. I thought it was said that he offered a sum large enough to spin a poor man's head!"

"Yes, and he wanted the servant back dead!"

Marcus and I exchanged looks. "We really ought to leave."

"What's your take on this, young masters?" I froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder. Marcus paled.

"Well…" I began slowly, "I think that it was an awful thing to do, kidnapping Baron Yalfom's son. Whoever did it should be _hung_." The innkeeper's wife gave a hearty chuckle behind me.

A great cheer went up from the tables around us and calls were made for more drinks. Abandoning the porridge, I grabbed Marcus' hand and dragged him outside; we slipped away unseen in all the confusion, as a few boarders had come to the dining hall while the clock ticked away in the great church tower a few blocks down.

As we ran for the stables, I couldn't help but notice his tightening grip on my hand, turning them white. "We'll be alright," I whispered. Marcus left a few coins in a clear, hard box attached to the stall and we took off into the brightening morning.

None of the guards stopped us as we barrelled through the gates and into the free countryside to the north. The woods enveloped us and finally, a benevolent hush settled over the landscape. I slowed Amaranth to a walk and nudged Marcus slightly so he would stop crushing my ribs.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled into my back. "I'm just scared."

"I know. But they say all's well that ends well, and this will end well." I turned around and gave him an encouraging smile, which was returned, but feebly. Suddenly, Amaranth stopped and put down his ears, sniffling quietly. This alarmed me. "What is wrong, Amaranth?"

There was a click, and the poor horse bucked us both off: Marcus landed oddly on his arm. A sound like a crack shattered the peace and Amaranth dropped to his knees and fell to one side. Warm blood flowed out of a wound in his lower leg; another crack and more oozed out of another directly in the centre of his chest. A small whinny of protest, and he was gone. I heard Marcus choke beside me as my eyes began to water from being open so wide.

A flash of bright orange on my left. But when my eyes could follow it, the colour was gone and there was nothing left but green trees and colourful flowers.

"He's dead, isn't he," Marcus whispered flatly. I nodded. "He was a good horse."

Again, I nodded. He helped us escape Denna, but his part was done. We needed to go farther north.

I caught his tearing grey eyes and smiled. "Don't worry. We can still go on foot." He reached out to me and I helped him up, catching him as he stumbled. Trembling arms grabbed hold of my shirt.

"What was that thing?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let us go. I do not want to linger here. It is probably still waiting for us somewhere." The warmth left like sand blown off a table. He tore off onto the path and I followed, wondering how the hell we were going to get to Sentron.

---

End Chapter Six.

---

Sorry it took so long to get this posted… I just really haven't been much in a mood for writing as of late… more for long walks around the town holding hands… ::gets starry eyes and sighs:: anyway. How d'you like it? I know, I know….it's getting weird. But wait. Just wait. …you'll understand eventually………

Herm… hmhmhmhm…. Does anyone want to ::PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE:: beta this chapter for me? I just don't think it sounds right…. Damn mouse. ::throws it against the wall and plastic rains down on her:: : Muargh.


	8. Stowaways

Happily Never After: Chapter 7.

:P

Ahhh… the long-awaited Chapter seven. I'm sorry this took so long, but I've been really busy working on CRK stuff…I recently became obsessed and this was pushed far from my mind. Not to mention, exams, but those are over now so I have no excuse not to continue, eh?

Anyway. Just wanted to apologise, and give you this: A shiny new chapter, all fit for reading!

YAY!

:P

We were trudging to Sentron on foot. The flashes of colour out of the corner of my eyes were growing less and less, and I convinced myself that they had been nothing more than my tired eyes telling me there were colours where there were not.

When the sun shone directly overhead, the forest ended and a dirt path led to a port, where there was a cobblestone road leading to the city of Sentron.

"Finally," Marcus muttered. "We're taking a ship, I presume?" he asked, looking up at me. I nodded.

"We'll have to stow away, though."

"Oh, right…" Marcus shook an empty pocket. "Staying at the inn used up our last thirty bits…" I noticed, happily, that he had said 'our'.

I pointed to a strong-looking ship with a few crewmates milling around. "There should be enough room for us to stow away in there." We sat on a dock until the sun began to go down, and we heard orders to prepare to set sail.

"Hurry!" We snuck aboard and hid behind some barrels in the lower level. There was a point where one of the crew came down and snuck a drink from one of the barrels, but mostly the night was quiet.

Marcus settled himself into a comfortable position behind the barrel. "I hope he doesn't kill any innocent man."

I wished I could promise him that his father would take no innocents, but that would be a bald lie. He leaned into me and closed his eyes. "Good night Roland."

"Good night."

:P

The next thing I knew, someone was shaking me awake, cursing roughly.

Marcus and I were dragged by two burly, angry looking men, out to the deck where the captain glared down at us. "SO. Thought you could stow away on my ship, did you?"

Marcus' gears were already turning. "We're sorry, but we had to escape. The armies of Mocymme were sent out to destroy our city and my brother and I had to escape." I looked over at him when I heard him sniffle. A lone tear traveled a fast path off his cheek. It was all I could do not to smile.

The captain's look darkened further, and prodded me with a foot. "And what about you, what's your excuse?"

I looked to Marcus for help. He shook his head at me. "He's a mute, sir. Can't speak."

I shook my head, pointed at Marcus.

He added, "I speak for him."

"I'd feel turrible about tossin' two children off to the sharks, so you two can stay." He leaned closer. "But you're going to have to _earn_ your board. You're gonna help Ezekiel with the sails. Sack of bones needs some help, what with his muscles rotting away."

We glanced around the crew and spotted an old man, who must have been Ezekiel, grinning a toothless grin at us.

"Dismissed!" the captain barked. The crew shuffled away and resumed their duties. We got up and waited for Ezekiel to show us what to do. He led us to the mast, where he began to shout out what needed to be done.

I leaned over to Marcus as we pulled a rope and muttered without moving my mouth, "Thank you. Now I cannot speak to anyone." He glared at me.

"What else was I supposed to do? I could not know what you were thinking." After a while, we were on a straight path to our destination. Marcus and I leaned on a rail, watching the moonlit waves shift back and forth.

Ezekiel wheezed up next to me. "We're headin' to some new land. Cap'n's got a map. Suppose' ta be inhabited by savages."

I looked at him in shock. He wheezed at me. I suppose it was the way he laughed.

"Then why are we going there?" Marcus inquired.

"He sez the new lan's fulla riches. Gold, silve', jewels…" Ezekiel grinned, showing off two humongus front teeth. I had seen him all day, and he hadn't had a single tooth in his mouth. Marcus seemed not to notice, so I kept silent.

Another crew member, a cabin boy, showed us where we would be sleeping. Two hammocks hung from the walls of a tiny cabin.

"It's not much, but the nets are comfortable enough."

I took the bottom hammock. The ocean swayed beneath us, and I was soon lulled to a haunted slumber.

:P

End Chapter.

:P

Hmmm….I still need to get a new mouse. Well, what did you think? I know, I know…you will understand in time… you'll see. Thanks for being patient.


	9. The Seas Of Torment

Happily Ne'er After: Chapter EIGHT!

:D Woo! After a long hiatus from writing ANYTHING, I'm back and I decided to finish this once and for all. The ending was going to be crazy… maybe I'll kick it up a notch. I'm thinking this chapter and the next, maybe an epilogue. Just keep an eye on it, will you?

Thanks for hanging in there with me.

)muah(

oOoOo

Chapter 8: The Seas of Torment

oOoOo

"LAND HO!"

I opened my eyes slowly and blinked at the dimness of the cabin. Four hours couldn't have passed while we were asleep. Careful not to wake Marcus, I shuffled out to the deck, where quite a few members of the crew were gathered around, watching the landmass grow larger in the distance.

Smiling, I ran back to the cabin but collided with Marcus halfway there. "What's the hurry?" he said sleepily. I grabbed his arm and dragged him out to the deck. However, the landmass was merely a speck in the distance.

I pointed half-heartedly, staring round confusedly at everyone else. Ezekiel stood nearby, grinning toothlessly, with a mug full of brown steaming liquid that smelled terrible. Marcus raised an eyebrow at me.

"It looks like a full day's sail from here." But he smiled. "Come. Let us break our fast." (1)

oOo

It was getting harder and harder to stay silent. The plates and mugs on the tables slid back and forth as the waves rocked the boat. Now and again, the water would rush against the sides of the vessel with a monstrous strength, and we could hear the wood beginning to splinter.

There was a loud cracking sound and the whole ship jolted, making Ezekiel drop his drink all over the floor. "ALL HANDS ON DECK!" came a cry.

Every sailor stood and rushed from the galley to try to keep the ship together. "That means you," said a gruff voice and I was picked up by the collar and thrown out to the ferocious weather that threatened to…what the hell?

"Turn away! Turn away!" Three men were struggling to turn the ship away from a humongous obstacle that was coming closer each minute. It was white, blue, and incredibly shiny.

"Roland!" Marcus grabbed my arm and pulled me towards our assigned ropes. Ezekiel, with a full mouth of yellow teeth, grinned at me. "C'mon, kids, hurry up! This ship ain't gonna hold unless we get the sails taut!"

I scrambled to grab the line, but the whole floor seemed covered with salt water and an empty mug spilled the brown liquid into a puddle. Marcus cried out and the back of my head hit something incredibly hard.

I remembered nothing but slowly and painfully coming to the next morning…

oOo

End Chapter.

(1) I think it's hilarious when you hear someone say break their fast instead of having breakfast. But maybe that's just me.

Anyway. Review, please!


	10. Voices

Happily Never After: 9

oOoOo

I blinked slowly. My head felt like it was on fire. I could hear the gentle lapping of the water all around me. A few birds circled through the air and flew away. I chanced sitting up. The world swam around in circles, and settled.

I sighed. Remembered. Panicked. "Marcus?" Looking around, I saw nothing. No Marcus. No Ezekiel. No Captain Brown. No…anything.

I was sitting in a small wooden boat. I wondered vaguely how I had gotten here.

"I'd slipped and fallen…" I must be having a dream. I'll wake up and be back in my cabin, and everyone will be there. That must…be it…I laid on my back and closed my eyes, willing the ship to come back.

oOo

"Whoa…lookit!"

"Oh, my God!"

"Stay calm, please. We have this under control."

"Tommy, stay away from them. Go back to the car."

"Everyone please back away."

"He's burning up."

"I don't think we've got enough time…"

"Then hurry, godamnit!"

Blurred images swam behind my eyelids. I felt horrible, but I wondered why everyone sounded so scared. I'd always been able to pull through illnesses before.

oOo

"He should be fine, now. All he needs is rest. He was soaked to the bone. It's a wonder he didn't catch pneumonia."

"I do wonder, though…what was he thinking?" I knew that voice. Out of all the worried voices that entered into my shallow consciousness, that one rang clear.

I was only trying to help him…that's what I was thinking. That giant…thing had obviously destroyed the ship. I wonder why they had put only me in the raft.

"His costume was taken from a Renaissance festival down in Cleveland. His wallet was with him. His license says he's a Brit named Ronald Weasley, twenty-two. The tracking bracelet short-circuited when it hit the water. Oh, and he has fits if exposed to potatoes."

I couldn't open my eyes. They didn't seem to want to move. Something was beeping quietly next to my head.

"Potatoes? Hm. Ronald Weasley…" The man seemed to be remembering something, but cut it short. "So he's from…"

"Yes."

"Ah. Well, that explains it." Although sarcastic, the voice was still soft and gentle. The voice I knew and loved.

oOo

Good glory, those lights were bright. It was the first time I had the strength to open them since yesterday. Maybe it was only earlier that day. I had lost all sense of time. A sweet-faced lady smiled at me.

"Good morning, Mr. Weasley." I blinked at her. Looked to the other side of me.

"My name is Roland." She stopped with a confused look on her face, stared at her clipboard. Sudden realisation made her smile again.

"Of course," she chirped. "What on earth was I thinking? Are you hungry?" My stomach answered for me, and she nodded. "I'll go get your breakfast."

She left. I took a deep breath. The air smelled clean, but with a hint of some substance. And from the other room, I could smell the same brown drink that Ezekiel had. The room was white, with gleaming instruments all around. I was strapped to a device by my right arm.

The lady came back in with a tray on a rolling table and rolled it next to the bed. The way she was smiling made me feel slightly better. I couldn't help but wonder where I was.

oOo

There came a knock on the door and the man in the white coat stepped in. He smiled. "How are we feeling?" I smiled back.

"Better," I croaked. "Where am I?" He raised his eyebrows at me.

"You're in a hospital in Morehead City. North Carolina. The States." More head? The States. I must be in a new country. That's where we had been headed.

"What about the ship…?"

"Ship?" he asked politely; he shrugged. "You were found washed up on shore. There weren't any ships to speak of." My shoulders sagged. Sparkles of red flirted in and out of the corners of my vision. The man took my hand and stared concernedly. "Roland? Roland, are you alright?" I could hear his voice fading away, and blackness overtaking my consciousness.

oOo

"Roland…Roland…" I smiled weakly, eyes closed. I hadn't felt this weak since I had caught a severe cold during my seventh winter. "Roland…" A hand felt my forehead, and a damp linen cooled my face.

"He's burning," said another soft voice.

"I know," the other whispered. "I'm not sure there's anything more we can do. Do they have the blood samples back yet?"

"No. I called over this morning. They keep saying, there's something wrong, there's something wrong, but that they don't know what it is."

I was so cold and was trembling so violently. "Marcus…" There was nothing more I wanted than for this nightmare to go away. I wanted Marcus.

"…his temperature's skyrocketing. What's going on?" She sounded scared.

"I don't know." A hand held mine comfortingly. "We're just going to have to wait and keep him warm." I heard clicking footsteps going away hurriedly, and there came a whisper in my ear, "Hold on, Roland."

oOoOo

End Chapter 9

oOoOo

Story's not over til you see '_fin_'. So, review and keep reading?


	11. Epilogue

Happily Never After: Chapter 10

oOoOo

I opened my eyes to the blue room again. The fire blazed in the hearth, and the table was littered in wood shavings. The man in the white coat came through the door and smiled in relief.

I finally recognised him. "Marcus."

"You're awake."

"Yes."

He said nothing, only smiled and sat down on the side of the bed. "Are you feeling better? You gave us quite a scare last night."

"I'm fine." I stared at the fire. "I'm fine."

He took my hands in his and I met his gaze. He smiled, and I was drowning in those pools of early-morning blue-grey. The room started to swivel, and he stood up, began to walk away.

"Wait!" I cried. I was feeling so dizzy, watching the room spin. Only he stayed in place. "Don't leave me!" Slowly, he reached out a hand to caress my cheek.

"I'll never leave you…"

But the world tipped, and I fell into the swirling void below.

With all the wind rushing about my ears, it was a wonder I could still hear it. I saw nothing, but the sensual whisper in my ear mumbled, "I love you."

oOo

"Doctor?" The plump, cheerful nurse looked at him expectantly, apprehensively.

Draco Malfoy shook his head, eyes painfully wet. "He's gone." With the usual spring gone from his step and the cheerful sparkle gone from his eyes, he trudged off to the coffee pot and the chair whose arms could not provide him with any comfort this night.

_fin._

oOoOo

Sorry it took so long. I've been so disinterested in everything the past month, it's been killing me. But yes.

Sil: (sly look) Disinterested in everything but R—

Suchan: NOOO! (clamps a hand over her mouth) She said nothing.

But yes. Review, bitte. :D (phew)


End file.
